


Taking it Further

by SheepIInvasionz



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, PJO, Percy Jackson Heroes of Olympus, Smut, Solangelo smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepIInvasionz/pseuds/SheepIInvasionz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is nervous to do what Will is wanting, should he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking it Further

Nico was a man of his of own pride. And frankly wanted to keep himself...in and to himself. So what if hes a virgin? Except, no one was these days. Not even Will, and maybe that's why he was so afraid of what Will was open and aching to do. Nico was scared, scared of what Will might think of him, or his body. No matter how much Will reassured him of how doctors knew these things, he was nervous. On the other hand, he found it kind of funny how he studied up on the prostate gland, or maybe just weird and obsessive. Sure, he felt honored that Will chose to do this with him, but he had already with another women. Because, like a lot of Apollo kids, was bi. Nico thought about these things on the way to Cabin 13 but was abruptly stopped by the last person he wanted to see.  
"Nico!" Will said with an edge in his voice  
Will had been making sure he was okay, and repetitively checking up on him for the last couple days, since he told Nico exactly what he wanted for his birthday. He absolutely loved Will, even with his contradictory thoughts pulsing in his mind, he still couldn't fight the urge of lust that Nico scolded himself for being so hypocritical. Nico's member was very annoying at the moment when it twitched into a rock position against his jeans, and his own body. He was caught between his hot bae, and a hard place.  
"Hey" he said monotonously, feeling awkward that they were outside his cabin, open access to a bed, and many other possibilities.  
"What have you been up to?" Will replied back, eyeing the cabin behind Nico.  
"Nothing really. Was going back to change in to better clothes. This CHB tee is killing me" Nico really did hate the CHB shirt, but the real reason he was going back was to think over the whole sex idea, and maybe jerk off for a while. That sounded nice.  
"Oh" Will sounded a bit disappointed, but perked up again "Well you need any help picking out clothes?"  
"If you'd like"  
"I'll take you up on that"  
Did he really just do that? Well. Maybe if things went the way he expected them to, in what he thought was probably in Will's mind, he actually would get jerked off. Nico walked towards his cabin turning around, without a second thought. Will, immediately trailing behind him, was like an excited puppy. Oh joy. He walked up the obsidian steps into his newly refurnished cabin that had a more modern look, unlike the "dracula" one. He stepped through the door, into his living area, which had 2 beautiful canopy beds, the color of ebony, charcoal, jet black. Talk about fifty shades of death. The area also had a living room, which consisted of leather couches, and a fireplace. He went over to the side of the bed to open his dresser, stopping and opening a drawer trying to find a good un-ripped black shirt and or pants. He rummaged around, but before he knew it Will came up behind him into a hug.  
"What you gonna wear?"  
"Dunno, maybe this" he said as he pulled out a Sleeping With Harpies band shirt.  
Nico pulled off his shirt. Over the while at camp he had been getting back his tan, and his training had left him with muscles. Obviously, Will took notice. Will's eyes gleamed with hunger as he stared at his skinny, yet defined body. Nico was embarrassed, but continued to take off more of his clothing. He continued on with the pants.  
"Can you hand me my black pants?" Nico said, trying to keep his voice steady. It took Will a couple of seconds to realize he asked a question  
"Oh, sure" he replied back, distracted. He handed over his other pair of charcoal black pants.  
"Should I help you into those..?" He said tentatively. Nice going keeping priorities straight Will. Hah. 'Straight'  
"Why not"  
Will unnecessarily helped Nico into his shirt, and started with the pants. Will was helping put on the pants but made his hand go against his erection.  
"Oh!" Nico yelped  
Will didnt put away his hand, but was watching for signs of discomfort in Nico, to know when to stop. But he didnt want Will to stop. While Will was keeping eye contact, his hand wandered. He let his hand slip down Nico's boxers, grabbing his hard member, stroking. Nico moaned softly, wanting will to go faster.  
"I want you" He pleaded.  
Will didnt respond, but pulled down the pants that were halfway up, and the underwear he was wearing and knelt down. Will was face to face with Nico's 9 1/2 inch cock. (Being a child of the BIG 3 really has its perks). Yet he still doesnt know how he fits a boner into skinny jeans. Will gently flicked his tongue on Nico's head  
"Fuck" he moaned deep from within his throat. Slowly, Will went down deep on his dick, taking more and more of it in, making him see stars. Will started to go faster and faster, sucking hard. Nico was panting hard like a dog, moaning every once and a while. He felt it though, something building up in his stomach.  
"Im close" he breathed. That didnt stop Will. He went up and down fast, and hard. He felt his knees about to buckle.  
"Holy crap- Will!" he let out, feeling himself spill inside Will's mouth. He didnt miss a single drop out of his mouth swallowing it all.  
He stood there panting, with Will looking up at him full of lust.  
"I think" Nico said "We can take this further" Nico went over to the bedside table, and took out the condom and lube Will had given him for usage.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic professionally and I hope you guys enjoyed I dunno if I even did I good job im hoping I did...And yea.


End file.
